1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skateboard and, more particularly, to a skateboard constructed from materials to make a lightweight, yet durable skateboard for the modem day skateboarder.
2. State of the Art
It is generally accepted that the recreational sport of skateboarding developed as an offshoot of surfing sometime in the late 1960s. As such, the skateboard was, and still is, intended to provide an athletic experience similar to surfing. In recent years, the sport of skateboarding has become popular throughout the industrialized world. This acceptance of the sport is due in large part to technological developments which have improved the ride and handling of skateboards so that they better approximate the smooth ride of a surfboard on water.
A skateboard typically includes a board or platform to stand upon, 6-12 inches wide and 2-3 feet long. The terms xe2x80x9cskateboardxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cboardxe2x80x9d are frequently used interchangeably among those of skill in the art. However, it should be noted that a complete skateboard typically includes a board, two trucks and four wheels. Herein, the term xe2x80x9cskateboardxe2x80x9d will refer to a complete skateboard, i.e., a board, two trucks and four wheels. The terms xe2x80x9cboardxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cplatformxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cskateboard deckxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdeckxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably herein and refer to the planar portion of a skateboard that the rider stands directly on and without trucks and wheels. Boards are often made of wood or fiberglass materials. The wheels of a skateboard are frequently comprised of polyurethane or other relatively soft rubber compounds. A truck typically includes a pivoting assembly with a single or split axle. For simplicity, the discussion herein will assume each truck has a single axle (hereinafter, axle). A truck assembly includes a truck and two wheels. Each truck assembly is typically mounted on the bottom side of the board, one truck assembly attached toward the front end of the board and the other truck assembly attached toward the rear end of the board. The pivoting assembly resiliently pivots about the truck""s connection with the board and thereby displaces the axle from its usual orientation perpendicular to the median longitudinal axis of the skateboard. The axles are displaced by applying a downward force in the form of a rolling motion. The rolling motion tilts the board so that an imaginary line through each axle will intersect at the center of a circle. A skateboard when rolled in this manner is then guided along the circumference of the circle. This arrangement of wheels through the pivoting assembly of the trucks provides favorable cornering characteristics along with stability, enabling skilled skateboarders to negotiate smooth, sharp turns in rapid succession.
Conventional skateboards have been formed with a plurality of plies of sugar maple veneers, pressed together using polyvinyl glues. The veneers and glue that make up a board are pressed together in a press between forms of aluminum, metal or concrete. The forms allow for boards with various three dimensional shapes to be pressed together. The veneers and glue are subjected to pressures around 300 psi for a specified pressing time. Pressing times may range from about thirty minutes to about an hour. One closing of a press may be used to produce multiple skateboards in one press. It is not uncommon to produce three to five board blanks from a single laminated stock resulting from one press. After pressing the laminated stock is removed from the press. The laminated stock is allowed to cure, typically for a number of days. After curing, the three to five board blanks are cut with saws or routers, into the final shape of the board. Edge trimming, paint and other finishes may be added to the board before it is finished.
The performance of a board is related to two structural characteristics. The first characteristic is the topology of the board, i.e., the 3-dimensional curves that are in the board itself Curves may include concave nose, tail and other curvature. The second characteristic is the board""s plan form or outline. The board""s plan form or outline may be obtained by placing a board flat up against a flat surface and tracing its outline. Board topology with concave curves including an upturned nose and tail have been used in boards at least since the early 1980s. Such board topology both strengthens the board and gives the rider more control of the board.
The style of riding a skateboard dramatically changed with the introduction of a move known as the xe2x80x9colliexe2x80x9d and named for the rider who first used the move, Allen Ollie Gelfand. An ollie involves the combination of tapping the tail of the board down with the rear foot, while jumping in the air and kicking forward with the front foot. The proper execution of these actions results in the board jumping into the air with the rider. The advent of the ollie has led to even more sophisticated moves. Skateboard riders today have evolved the ollie and other more sophisticated moves into a completely new style of skateboarding known as xe2x80x9cstreet skatingxe2x80x9d. Street skating uses obstacles in the street to perform moves or xe2x80x9ctricksxe2x80x9d on, over, or against. However, many conventional skateboards cannot stand up to the rigors of street skating or the more traditional vertical skating on ramps or in pools.
One of the main problems facing vertical and street skaters is damage occurring to the board, especially the bottom surface of a board. The bottom surface comes into frictional contact with irregular surfaces because of vertical and street skating style. Such damage may result in a layer of a laminated board chipped away from the remaining layers. Frictional contact generally removes material from the board. Such damage reduces the long term use of the skateboard. Thus, a need exists in the art for a board that is more durable than conventional boards and that reduces damaging frictional contact with other objects during maneuvers performed by street skaters.
The present invention relates to a laminated skateboard deck. In particular, the present invention concerns the manufacture of a skateboard being able to handle the rigors of vertical and street skaters performing rail slides, grinds, jumps and other sophisticated tricks.
The present invention is a laminated skateboard constructed using multiple layers, robust edges and a racing base to address the problems caused by vertical and street skateboarding. The laminated skateboard is lightweight, allowing riders to perform all of their standard tricks. Additionally, the laminated skateboard of the present invention is durable enough to handle the stresses of these tricks.
Embodiments of the laminated skateboard deck may include a protective peripheral edge formed of a hard metal or plastic material. Embodiments of the laminated skateboard deck may also include metal plates protecting the nose and tail of the deck. Additionally, the laminated skateboard deck may include pre-drilled mounting holes or reinforced mounts for affixing truck assemblies.